Mike's Smile
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: "Harvey realized that each time Mike smiled, regardless of reason, he would end up smiling back." Little one-shot on Harvey and Mike. Light Slash, Fluff - nothing explicit.


Here's_ another_ Suits one shot! (how many have I written now? haha) Enjoy, review. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Title ::<strong> Mike's Smile.  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> Don't own them.  
><strong>Summary<strong> **::** "Harvey realized that each time Mike smiled, regardless of reason, he would end up smiling back." Short little one-shot about Harvey's thoughts on Mike. Light Slash, Fluff - nothing explicit.

There was an essence of Mike that Harvey needed in his life. There was a glow about him, from his heart, that managed to touch anybody that he met or came in contact with. Beautiful, bright, blue eyes were eager to learn and still comforting and sensitive. Those colors held the ability to express Mike's emotions. They were intriguing, easy to get lost in their different shades. His blonde hair was always perfectly messy - perfectly cute.

Harvey realized that each time Mike smiled, regardless of reason, he would end up smiling back. It became instinct. He found that all of the little things seemed so much more important to Mike than most people. Like the nights Harvey would order in pizza - with extra cheesy crust, Mike s favorite - and lounge on the couch watching tv together instead of going out, or the times that Harvey would stop and pick up a movie Mike commented on wanting to see on his way back from a late client dinner. Those rare times Mike got really sick and Harvey would spend days in bed with him, even made him soup one or twice. Then there is those more-often-than-not occasions when Harvey would pull Mike just a bit closer and lazily dance around the kitchen to the sounds of his records playing softly in the background as they cooked. Harvey especially enjoyed the nights when Mike wore Harvey's old sports clothes to bed and Harvey would snuggle up behind him, placing soft kisses again his neck while the blonde fell asleep.

It was a quick kiss at work, or when Harvey took his hand while walking around town that always made Mike smile the brightest.

Harvey would smile bigger when Mike would laugh. It was an easy, genuine sound - hands down one of Harvey's favorites - that filled throughout the condo. The easiest thing could send Mike into a laughing fit, but it was always so adorable.

Mike was the only one - ever - that had control over Harvey, whether he knew it or not. The blonde's presence held the ability to completely change Harvey's mood. Harvey could be on the brink of a - not really mental breakdown; Harvey didn't have those - but on the edge of snapping from stress because of a case and Mike could bounce into his office with a cheeky grin on his face and a solution he seemed to have managed to pull out of thin air. It was during those moments that Harvey would pull him in by his - horrendous - skinny tie and kiss him like he saved the world...again.

There was a beauty within Mike s innocence. Harvey sometimes wished he was still like that; he wouldn't call it naive but...hopeful. Mike knew what was out there; the evil, the hurt - between Trevor, his parents, his past, his pain, he managed to still smile and look for each silver lining no matter how small or dim in every big stormy raincloud that threatened to drown them. Harvey admired that Mike could still see good in the world, despite the world trying to show him different.

Harvey's thoughts of his associate ceased as Mike, dressed in Harvey's old baseball warm-up shirt and boxers, bounced out of their bathroom and climbed into bed.

"Hey." Mike grinned up, another one of those beaming smiles, at him as he gracefully dropped beside his boss. Harvey closed his book - one he hadn't even been reading - and set it on his nightstand, shutting off the last light.

"Hey." He lowered himself down onto the bed and allowed Mike to snuggle against him, arms winding around the blonde. Mike's head fell against Harvey's chest.

"Goodnight Harvey." Mike whispered, placing a light kiss to his cheek. Harvey pushed against his back, pushing Mike up a bit more to capture his lips, the minty taste from Mike's freshly brushed mouth making it's way into Harvey's. The blonde pulled away, after a few moments, smiling and once again Harvey found himself smiling back.

"Goodnight Mikey." Mike leaned up and kissed him again. Harvey wrapped his arms tighter around Mike as he laid him down on his back. Mike pulled at his shirt, pulling him closer against his chest. Harvey smiled against his lips as Mike's arms found their way around his neck.

They stayed like that for a while, lips connected and hands just resting against eachother. Mike felt comfortable beneath Harvey and the older man loved it as well. After several minutes like that, Harvey pushed back and rolled over to pull Mike comfortably against his chest again.

"Love you." Mike's voice was sleep driven, bright blue eyes sliding closed from slight exhaustion after working all day.

"Love you too kid." Harvey's eyes followed soon after, small smile on his lips.

Mike might not have known just how much he meant to Harvey, just how much power he held against the other man, but Harvey knew that every feeling he had for the kid was equally reciprocated, and knowing that gave the lawyer a sense of...well...

Mike's body shifted slightly against his, finding familiar comfort as he fell asleep.

...Harvey couldn't quite describe the feeling Mike gave him - he just knew it was definitely a good one and he wasn't about to let it go anytime soon.

Mike's smile was too beautiful to let go of and Harvey would make sure the kid kept having reasons to smile, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Like it? I hope you enjoyed it! Well, it's well past midnight so I bid you goodnight(: Sweet dreams.<p>

I feel like the last dozen - or something - stories I've written have been Harvey/Mike. Oh...wait...they are. Haha. Night!


End file.
